User blog:Lynettefan2626/Final Wiki Destination - 1x02 - The Beginning of the End
Cast In alphabetical order: *Blondetta - Ali *CharyssaOTP - Jackie *Dr. Sonya - Brad *ImmaGleek - Liz *Jdg98 - Joe *Lynettefan2626 - Josh *MaryPierceLopez - Mary *RedHanded - Valentina *Renaboss - Renato *UFO Editor - James *Villain fan - Ben Plot Josh and Ali pull up at the docks in their car to find the yacht still there and everyone on board, chatting. Valentina is stood on the dock, waiting for Josh and Ali. She angrily approaches them. Valentina: Alright, smartass, are you gonna explain to me what the hell you’re playing at?! Why did you say we’re all going to die!? Josh: …I have a feeling that if we go out there on that boat, something bad is going to happen. Valentina: scoffs A “feeling”? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Josh: nervous I don’t know! I just do… out the storm in the distance Look at that, does that look safe to you? Valentina: That storm is nowhere near us. Ali: That’s what I tried telling him, he won’t listen. He keeps going on about seeing us all “die”. Valentina: …What? Are you fucking crazy?! Everyone on the boat overhears the shouting so they all get off the boat to investigate. When they all arrive in a big group, Valentina turns to them and mockingly asks if they’ve all heard Josh’s story. Brad: What’re you talking about? Valentina: Well, he’s said that if we all go out on that boat we’ll die! How fucking moronic do you have to be?! Liz: What does she mean, Josh? Josh: I saw us go out on the boat and the storm hits us… bad. Everything leading up to that has felt like dejavu to me. Everyone is silent. Josh: slightly I’m not crazy. There is a moment of silence. Liz: No, nobody is saying you are. the group We believe him, right? She takes Josh away from the boat and most of the people in the group agree and follow, to make sure Josh is okay. However, Mary and James, disinterested, sneak back on the boat, ready to leave without them. As everyone walks away, Valentina is infuriated. Valentina: Are you all out of your fucking minds? You’re going to believe his bull crap? Everyone ignores her, except for her mother, who tries to calm her down. Valentina shakes her mother off and then charges towards Josh. Valentina: yelling Are you trying to ruin my party?! She gets ready to slap Josh, but Liz turns around and punches Valentina in the face. Knocking her to the floor. Jackie watches in shock and then goes to help her daughter. Valentina: her bloody nose Fuck you all! Fuck all of you! You’re dead to me! Suddenly, the engines of the yacht start, so everyone turns around and sees it sailing out to see. Valentina pushes her mother aside and then begins to run down the dock, yelling for Mary, who’s driving, to stop. However, she doesn’t listen and she continues to escape with the boat. Valentina: Get back here with my boat you bitch! As she runs down the dock, she trips over some rope that is laid on the floor and she falls into the water. Everyone gasps as she heads towards the propellers and Jackie cries out in horror. Valentina lands in the water, inches away from the propellers, which instead just spray water in her face. She sighs with relief but then breaks down into tears, as her party has been ruined. Jackie helps her daughter out of the sea. Josh: a sudden panic We need to stop them. Renato: What? Josh: around the group to see who is left Mary and James, they’re on the boat. We need to stop them or else they’re gonna die! Ben: Look, Josh, I’m sure they’ll be fine. Relax. Josh: I thought you all believed me! out to the very deadly storm again Look at that! Does that look safe? Look at it! Look me in the eyes and tell me they’re going to be okay. Everyone looks at the storm and realizes Josh may be right about it. Ali: Try their cell phones. Joe: a number on his phone James’s phone is dead. Brad: Someone try Mary’s number. Ali: Mary’s phone It’s ringing. As the phone rings, they wait for an answer, but suddenly, Renato hears something quiet in the distance. He looks around and then realizes it’s coming from inside Mary’s car. He opens the door and then picks up her cell phone. Renato: the phone Guys… Everyone looks at the phone and they’re horrified, knowing they cannot get in contact with them. ---- A few hours later, after everyone was forced to go home as they could do nothing about the situation, Josh, Ali, Ben and Liz are all sat in Josh and Ali’s apartment together… in silence. Liz and Ali are sat comforting Josh, who is still very distressed. Ben is sat watching a movie whilst eating popcorn. They’re all waiting to get a phone call from Mary and James to say that they’re back. Ben taps the popcorn bowl in a code like manner and then stands up, stretching his body. Ben: I’m gonna go get some more popcorn. He then heads towards the kitchen. Ali: up I’ll help. Liz, smiling You stay here and look after Josh. Ali and Ben then walk into the kitchen and close the door behind them. Liz looks at them curiously. Josh just sighs, admitting defeat. Liz: Hey, you okay? Josh: disconnected Yeah… I’m fine. himself I don’t know what I was worrying about…They’ll be fine. Valentina was right, I was moronic. I probably dreamt it. Liz pats his hand comfortingly and then they both go back to sitting in silence. Suddenly, Liz hears a slight ruckus coming from the kitchen and quiet, excited giggles. She looks at the door suspiciously and then stands up to walk inside. However, as she reaches for the handle, the phone rings. Liz rushes to the phone. Liz: Mary?! Joe: distressed No, it’s Joe. Turn on the news, now! Liz: scared Okay… She hangs up the phone. Josh: Was it them? Are they okay? What happened? Liz quietly turns the movie off and puts the news on just as Ben and Ali emerge from the kitchen, rearranging their clothes and hair, so they could see what the phone call was about. They all look at the TV and see a news report with footage coming from a rescue helicopter out at sea. The footage shows a yacht caught in the middle of the deadly storm. The reporter explains that the people on the boat, a man and a woman, signalled for emergency help when they ventured too far out to sea and got caught in the deadly waters. The footage then shows the boat become savagely destroyed by the waves. It is clear that whoever was on board did not survive. The reporter than a salvage team is being gathered to recover the bodies of the deceased and any valuables on board. Josh, Liz, Ali and Ben all watch in horror and then the latter three all look at Josh with shock… he was right. Category:Blog posts